The welding process typically produces splatter of molten metal. The arc welding process most commonly used in automotive body shops, known as Metal Inert Gas (MIG) or wire welding, produces spatter globules that have a temperature of about 2500 to 3000 degrees Centigrade when they are thrown from the arc, and though they cool quickly, typically are at a temperature in excess of 1800 degrees Centigrade when they contact an adjacent surface so that they can do substantial damage to the upholstery, rugs, vinyl tops, glass or paint of an automobile. Thus, typically protective coverings called welding blankets are spread over surrounding surfaces during welding.
Such known welding blankets have been made of various materials including vinyl, silica, glass fibers, Nomex/Kevlar woven fabric or "aramid fiber". All such known welding blankets, however, have been both very expensive (e.g., cost from $20 to $40 per square yard), and while providing adequate protection for a surface they cover from spatter globules from wire welding, have allowed such spatter globules to burn into and become embedded in them when the spatter globules cool. Such solidified spatter embedded in the blanket acts as an abrasive at the surface of the blanket which can damage surfaces over which the blanket is spread, and since the blankets are expensive, there is a tendency to use the blankets long after they are more dirty and laden with solidified spatter than would be acceptable to the user if such blankets were of lesser cost.
Welding blankets are also commonly used in many other welding operations to protect surfaces from the spatter of molten metal associated with the welding process. One test for the effectiveness of welding blankets set forth by the U.S. Government calls for cutting transversely through a bar of steel having a 3/4 inch by 6 inch rectangular cross section in 50 seconds with the bar positioned 16 inches above a welding blanket being tested so that the molten metal produced by the cutting process falls into the blanket. To pass this test the welding blanket must not be burned through by the molten metal. Currently available welding blankets that can pass this test are more expensive than may be desired for many applications.